A Kingdom Restored
by storyline-ace
Summary: It has 4 years since the kingdom of Doma has fallen. Does it have a chance to be restored?


A Kingdom Restored

After Kefka is defeated and the world is seemingly at peace, these are the some of the stories of the champions who restored hope to the world.

A cool breeze hit the face of Edger has he looks out onto the world from the top of Figaro castle. The world was so very changed, it would never attain it's former glory before the fall. That was not to say that it would stay a desolate land, filled with vicious fiends. Already, it showed improvement after the 3 years since Kefkas fall. A thought crosses his mind, only once, but it lingers. What has happened to the rest of his friends? Were they OK? A concerned look creases his face and shakes out any possibility for a dark thought to cross his mind. A grin replaces his frown as he remembers the exploits, the adventures that the group had. A confidence replaced the worry within his heart. They were OK. They are fine.

"King Edger!" A voice came from behind him. Edger turned to face the man who addressed him. A lanky man, dressed with the apparel of the chancellor stood before him looking at him with dark eyes. The chancellor was a good man, although it seemed at times he was a little lost in the world. He was new to the role and so far had proven himself a worthy man to carry on the responsibilities of the castle when he was busy elsewhere. A smile briefly flashed across his face. "You brother has come to visit as well as well as one of his friends.

"Thank you Chancellor" Edger tried to follow calmly after the chancellor, trying to belly his anxiety. Through the stairwell and into the throne room he followed, coming into the room with the two elegantly designed thrones within the room. It would be great to see his brother again! And one of his friends? Edgar was curious as to who that was. Whomever it be, this would be cause for a reunion festival to remember!

Within the throne room, a red carpet stretched down the room and various tapestries were hung upon the walls. The room stretched far. Simply fit for a king. Sometimes it disgusted Edgar. He would rather have has something more humble, but that really wasn't up to him. Two men stood before the thrones, each with a look in his eye as one would expect danger to come from the thin air that stood before them. One had no weapons that could be seen, but was simply built from head to toe. A fool would have thought this man less dangerous than what his muscles would be say, mistaking him for just a strong oaf. He merely had on a purple muscle shirt and baggy white pants and had a pony tail for his hair. Yet, he had an impish grin as he spotted Edgar. The other man had a calm exterior and a sword strapped at his side. He seemed to have an elegant air to him, as one would have an inner confidence that could not be spoken of. It shined from him and anyone could tell from a distance that this man was humble, but full of honor as well. He had blue armor with jet black hair tied in a ponytail behind him.

The Chancellor began to do the traditional introductions, but was abruptly cut off as Edgar walked forward and embraced the two men with a wide smile on his face.

"Sabin, Cyan! It's great to see you! It has been too long, my friends. I know you have a ton of things that you want to say! Let's go back to the chambers and we can talk there. Thank you Chancellor, you may go now." The Chancellor bowed his head and walked away towards the entrance to the throne room.

Later that night

"….and do you remember that time we got separated at the river! Was that a rush! Old Ultros was gonna get it if I laid hands on him" Sabin roared at the table within the chambers. Edgar laughed and Cyan smiled and bowed his head. The three sat in chairs at a wooden table and had a drink in their hands.

"Thou art quite the storyteller Sir Sabin" Cyan said politely. He bowed his head and was quiet.

"What's wrong Cyan? It seems like you got something on your mind" Edgar inquired.

A pause of silence before Cyan answered softly

"It hath been 4 years since the fall of Doma. It hath been on my mind as of late."

The group had a stretched pause as they remembered the poisoning. Somber heads were bowed as they gave a moment of respect for the fallen people that Kefka had poisoned in his ruthless siege on Doma. Edgar looked thoughtfully across the room and pondered something.

"The past cannot be undone, Doma hath fallen and we live in the present ." Cyan sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"That doesn't mean that Doma should be forgotten!" Sabin protested. "Who says that Doma can't be restored!"

Two baffled faces looked from across the table at Sabin. Edgar wondered what his brother could mean.

"Look, Doma was taken down by the empire 4 years ago. _That_'s in the past. That can't be undone. But I will be damned if I let the past dictate what the future holds." Sabin finished with a confident look on his face. "I say that we make Doma Castle a project, restore it to it's glory. I think that is the least we could do."

A confused look creased Cyans face. "And how doth thou propose we do this?"

In the meantime, Edgar had taken on an excited face. "Figaro has the resources necessary to rebuild Doma!" Capitol has been more than abundant coming through trade in South Figaro! We could assemble a team of masons to fix Doma castle up again."

"And what? Let the bloody thing rot again?" Cyan replied sourly

"No, we can make the castle repopulated again! Listen, there are thousands of people looking for a home right now. Towns have had people who don't have a home anymore ever since the world before Kefka. I am sure that there are people who would be willing to be within 4 walls of a home." Sabin argued.

"And who would lead them?" Cyan asked skeptically.

A pause of silence once again came upon the room. Sabin scratched his head thoughtfully and Edgar looked down at the table with a concentrated look. Sabin turned towards Edgar and they both exchanged a look and a nod.. Then both looked at Cyan.

Cyan nearly fell out of his chair as he looked at the two with a look of absolute astonishment. "Put away that foolish thinking! I am not a KING! I cannot lead people!"

"Yes you can Cyan. If anyone's opinion in this subject matters, it is mine." Edgar said calmly. I have ruled this kingdom for over 14 years now and I know leadership when I see it. You will make an excellent king."

" I will have to think clearly upon this matter. Such a decision cannot be made with haste. Please excuse me, I will retire to my room" Cyan scooted out of his chair and walked out of the room. Sabin looked at his brother and shrugged.

" I guess I'll go to sleep too brother. Whatever happens, it was nice seeing you again" With that, Sabin walked out of the room. Edgar was left with a bemused look on his face. If Cyan decided to do this…if he saw himself as others saw him, it would mean a nation restored. With that thought, Edgar got out of his chair and walked towards his room, ready for sleep.

The next morning Edgar woke up, refreshed. The previous nights events still were fresh in his head. What had Cyan decided while in his room last night? Edgar collected his thoughts smoothly and ordered within his mind what would happen in the course of the day while dressing. Finishing up by putting his blue cape on of royalty on, he walked out of the room and headed for the throne room.

Walking down the stairs of the tower, passing the busy maids and children playing through the halls, laughing and shouting he exited the tower and beheld the desert landscape. Soldiers saluted him atop Chocobos, their mounts pawing the sand and squawking every so often. Through the main hall into the throne room, he sat on the throne of his father; long since passed away. He didn't have to wait long as Sabin and Cyan walked in to the throne room mere minutes after him.

They stopped in front of the throne and Edgar rose when they did. Cyan had a tortured look upon his face and Sabin had an unreadable expression on his face. Cyan sighed and looked straight at Edgar. "We shall leave for Doma at thy timing Edgar. I just hope this is not a mistake." Edgar felt a thrill of excitement well up within him. This is great! Not only would it be a chance to help build something that would last through history, it would be a great excuse to get out of the castle and all the endless responsibilities of the kingdom. Sabin whooped when he heard the announcement and had the face of a child who was just given permission to do something dangerous.

"This will take some time Cyan. I will need to organize things like the masons and some emissaries to go into the towns and tell them about this new opportunity for a home. All in all, this will take at least a week or two to get the ships ready to sail to Doma and hire enough people to rebuild the castle. When we are ready, we will ship out." Edgar explained. Sabin still beamed and Cyan looked resigned.

Later in the day, Edgar and Sabin were looking out into the world from the tower leading from the throne room.

"Can you imagine it brother! Another chance to go into the world and take on a mission!" Sabin said with eagerness.

"This will definitely be something to remember." Edgar said.

"What's up bro?" Sabin looked at him.

"I have a feeling this will be even harder than what we think it will be…"

"Since when has that ever stopped us?"

"Never…"

"O.K then!"

"Still Sabin….there are bigger things out there that I don't think we've faced yet"

"Bring em' on!" Sabin said with a determined look on his face

Edgar sighed and looked from the tower silently. Deep inside, he knew that this was only the beginning of something bigger…


End file.
